Baby (A sequel of Love Experiment)
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: Aku terbangun dengan mantan kekasihku berada di satu ranjang denganku. Kami masih menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa lalu menyadari ada kehidupan lain di perutku. Haruskah mantan kekasihku itu menjadi suamiku? -Byun Baekhyun-. [GS]. [Chanbaek]. slight [Kaisoo]. [Hunhan]. M for language


**BABY**

 _A Sequel of Love Experiment_

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Be a wise reader.

Don't copas and be a plagiarist.

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as main cast, other EXO member, guest star (?), etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Length: oneshot Rate: M for languange._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Aku terbangun dengan mantan kekasihku berada di satu ranjang denganku._

 _Kami masih menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa lalu menyadari ada bayi di perutku._

 _Haruskah mantan kekasihku itu menjadi suamiku?_

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Mengerjapkan mata sejenak menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Eungh." Ia melenguh, membalikkan badan menghindari cahaya masuk.

"Park-Chan-Yeol?" Gumamnya bingung. Ia memiringkan badannya dan mendapati wajah seorang pria di sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut sesaat sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna.

"Yaish!" Ia mendudukkan dirinya cepat, meringis kesakitan sejenak lalu menyadari tubuhnya telanjang bulat dengan beberapa bercak merah di sana.

"Park! Bangun!" Pekiknya sambil mengguncang pria yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. "Ya! Bangun atau ku potong milikmu!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Hum, aku mengantuk sekali. Hari ini tidak ada rapat abeoji. Jebal, biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Abeoji! Aku lelah sekali. Lima menit ya lima menit." Chanyeol, pria itu membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Baekhyun, si wanita.

Buk

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menendang punggung Chanyeol hingga pria itu jatuh dari ranjang.

"B-Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Ia baru saja akan memaki siapun orang yang berani menendangnya dengan kejam.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Pekik Baekhyun emosi, gadis itu melempar bantal yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kita semalam mabuk lagi?" Gumam Chanyeol. "Jam berapa sekarang? Uh Baek, aku ada rapat hari ini. Kita bicarakan nanti, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu. Maafkan aku." Pria itu berdiri bergitu saja.

"Ya Park! Pakai dulu celanamu!"

"A-ah, aku- maaf." Chanyeol buru-buru meraih celana yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang. "Baek, kau mau menunggu di apartemenku?"

"Aku akan pulang!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu. Kau mau mandi? Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi di luar. Oh, kau bisa memakai bajuku dulu kan?"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu Park."

"A-arraseo. Tapi Baek- aku sungguhan minta maaf."

"Ya!" Chanyeol meringis lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu.

Ini sudah kali ketiga ia terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan orang yang sama dalam sebulan ini. Hal ini murni karena kecelakaan.

 **e)(o**

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu bulan ini. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai terbangun di ranjang yang sama huh?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kami mencoba untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Apa yang terjadi pada kami malam itu adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan."

"Apa yang ku katakan soal menghindari diskusi dengan membawa alkohol huh? Kalian sama saja, sudah tahu tidak tahan dengan alkohol." Omel Kyungsoo.

Kedua wanita yang menyandang gelar istri itu mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun hari ini karena gadis itu mengeluh sedang sakit. Tentu saja itu bohong karena nyatanya Baekhyun serratus persen sehat hari ini. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesepian. Terkadang dengan kejam diam-diam Baekhyun merutuki dua teman karibnya karena sudah menikah terlebih dahulu dan melupakannya.

"Ada baiknya kau tinggal di mansion Byun, Baek. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa terus datang kapanpun kau mau meskipun aku ingin." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo terkekeh. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera menikah. Appamu juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama." Kyungsoo menempatkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Usiamu 26 tahun sekarang dan segera menjadi 27 tahun. Apa kau tidak iri, Luhan saja sudah punya anak."

Baekhyun melengos sebal. "Itu karena ia terburu-buru menikah. Lagi pula, aku juga masih sibuk dengan karirku." Belakangan ia sangat sesitif dengan topik pernikahan dan anak.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang kalau hanya ingin menceramahiku."

Luhan tertawa nyaring. "Baek, malam ini akan ada pesta di perusahaan Sehun. Ku rasa ayahmu juga akan ada di sana. Apa kau akan datang? Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pasti datang."

Baekhyun sibuk mengamati gelas berwarna cairan bening di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Chanyeol juga akan datang. Aku penasaran apakah ia datang sebagai sekretaris, bersama appamu atau bersama pasangannya." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun di tengah-tengah ucapannya. Baekhyun mungkin terlihat tidak peduli, tapi wanita bermata bulat itu yakin teman karibnya itu pasti sedang memikirkannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Baek, sudah waktunya menjemput Ziyu di sekolah barunya. Na kanda. Oh, pastikan kau memikirkan ucapanku dan Kyungsoo baik-baik. Kau sudah tidak muda lagi." Luhan segera melenggang pergi setelah menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan. "Makanlah sup itu, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Jongin bilang sudah menjemputku."

"Hum. Kalian benar-benar jahat setelah menikah." Cibir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Tapi wanita itu tak berniat membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol merapikan jasnya sekali lagi sebelum memasuki selasar hallroom tempat launching program terbaru Oh Tech berlangsung. Perusahaan milik keluarga Sehun yang bergerak di bidang Teknologi. Ia tentu saja datang sebagai sekretaris Presdir Byun. Presdir Byun sendiri mengatakan baru saja sampai di kawasan pesta, jadi pria itu menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah siap Park?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pasangan ayah-dan anak itu berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia beralih menjabat tangan Presdir Park lalu membungkukkan badan sekilas ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak memungkiri kalau ia selalu terpesona dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan gaun malam adalah perpaduan yang bisa disimbolkan dengan dewi Yunani. Ia sangat cantik dan anggun. Tapi ia harus menahan seluruh kekagumannya. Ia cukup tahu diri bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang mantan kekasih di masa lalu. Terlebih sekarang ia merupakan karyawan di perusahaan ayah wanita itu.

"Mari presdir Byun." Ucapnya lalu memberi kode pada penjaga pintu yang bertugas untuk membukanya.

Baru beberapa langkah, ketiganya disambut oleh seorang pria bertubuh tambun.

"Presdir Byun!" Sapa pria itu.

"Oh, Dewan Senat Jung." Keduanya berpelukan sesaat. "Apa kau datang sendiri?" Pria yang ditanyai terkekeh.

"Pria tua seperti kita siapa lagi yang mau mendampingi selain putrinya huh. Jung Chaeyeon, perkenalkan dirimu." Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil membungkuk dengan tangan di dada.

"Annyeonghasimnika. Jo Chaeyeon imnida." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum anggun.

"Yeoksi, kau pasti wanita yang terpelajar. Oh, aku juga datang bersama putriku dan sekretarisku. Baekhyun-a." Ucap Tuan Byun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, apa pemuda tampan ini sekretarismu?" Tuan Jung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol setelah membalas perkenalan Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia sangat berbakat walaupun masih begitu muda."

"Anda terlalu memuji Presdir Byun, Dewan Senat Jung. Park Chanyeol imnida. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda secara langsung."

"Kenapa tidak kau jadikan menantu saja?" Tuan Jung tertawa.

Tuan Byun tersenyum. "Sayang sekali putriku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Benarkah? Wah tentu saja, gadis secantik putrimu mana mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik. Bagaimana kalau menjadi menantuku saja?" Tuan Jung melirik putrinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Jung Chaeyeon?"

Chaeyeon tertawa kecil. "Saya tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan appa." Ucapnya.

"Bukankah kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun bersuara. Ia lalu merutuki ucapannya karena membuat semua orang di kelompok kecil itu menatapnya terkejut. "Ah, sebenarnya kami teman satu universitas bahkan satu kelas di masa kuliah dulu, benarkan Chaeyeon-a?"

"Ya, kami teman satu kelas. Tapi, siapa yang akan menolak pria setampan Chanyeol-ssi? Aku rela memutuskan kekasihku untuknya." Chaeyeon tertawa.

Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat kesal bahkan ingin menarik surai gadis di hadapannya keras-keras. Tapi tentu saja hal itu akan merusak _image_ nya jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara lain. Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu mulai merintih.

"Uh, appa. Perutku sakit sekali." Bisiknya pada sang appa. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menjadi panik. Ia membawa lengannya membantu menopang tubuh mungil berbalut gaun panjang berwarna midnight blue itu.

"Wae? Kau sakit?" Tanya Presdir Byun bingung dengan kelakuan putrinya yang terbilang mendadak itu. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mencembikkan bibirnya. Tuan Byun berdecak.

"Antarkan Baekhyun ke _rest room_ di tempat ini." Perintah Presdir Byun pada sekretarisnya itu, seperginya mereka ia tersenyum geli. Ia tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan putri kecilnya itu.

"Maafkan putri saya, sepertinya ia sedikit tidak enak badan."

Tuan Jung tertawa kecil sedangkan Jung muda tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari punggung pria tinggi yang memperkenalkan dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

 **e)(o**

"Kau senang huh?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis pada pria yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ye?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa saya harus merasa senang?"

"Bicara banmal ku bilang!" Pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan emosi Baekhyun yang seolah terus meletup-letup jika berada di dekatnya. "Kau senang sudah terkenal sekarang? Wanita-wanita itu terus memandangimu lapar saat kau lewat huh?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak begitu Baek. Memangnya aku makanan? Lagi pula wanita mana yang tertarik padaku." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Apa perutmu masih sakit? Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu? Air minum? Obat? Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya sih!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memukulkan _clutch_ nya ke punggung Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi kesakitan.

"B-Baek, hentikan. Ini sakit." Pria itu menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Itu sakit sekali." Baekhyun tiba-tiba terisak membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut sendiri. Emosi gadis ehm wanita ini cepat sekali berubah.

"Apa aku melukaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa tangan Baekhyun, memastikan cengkeraman tangannya tidak meninggalkan bekas di sana. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan untuk meredakannya huh? Kita ke rumah sakit saja?" tawar Chanyeol bingung.

"Pabbo! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Perutku sakit, kakiku sakit, tanganku juga sakit. Itu semua karenamu!" Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah.

Jemari besar Chanyeol bergerak melepas _pump shoes_ Baekhyun perlahan. Ada sedikit luka di bagian tumitnya. "Seharusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri memakai benda ini jika melukaimu. Lihat, kau kesakitan kan?" Pria itu menghela nafas. Kini jarinya beralih melepas _pump shoes_ sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mencembikkan bibirnya. "Shireo!"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Baek." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Seseorang harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Antarkan aku pulang ke apartemenku." Ucap Baekhyun setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol. "Berbaliklah."

"Huh?"

"Bawa aku di punggungmu." Perintah Baekhyun mutlak, maka Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengabari Presdir Byun dan Direktur Oh, maksudku Sehun." Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu segera membuat panggilan.

"Ppali ppali!" Pekik Baekhyun, bibir wanita itu sudah mengerucut. Tidak sadar ia sudah hampir berusia 27 tahun meski wajahnya sangat menipu.

"Arraseo, arraseo, naiklah. Jangan lupa bawa dompet dan sepatumu." Chanyeol berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan dompet tapi _clutch_! Ini bukan sepatu tapi _pump shoes_ Yeol!" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Arraseo, aku salah. Naiklah. Ku antar kau pulang."

Gadis itu menahan senyum lebarnya. Ditentengnya _clutch_ dan _pump shoes_ di kedua tangan lalu mulai naik ke punggung lebar Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Kau ringan sekali Baek." Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan sepanjang perjalanan keduanya menuju _basement_. Ia bisa saja memakai jasa valet, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin cepat berpisah dari gadis dalam gendongannya itu. "Apa kau diet lagi? Kyungsoo sering sekali mencibirimu dan Luhan soal program diet yang kalian lakukan."

"Aniya, aku makan banyak sekali belakangan ini."

"Itu bagus. Kau harus menambah berat badanmu. Arrh! Baek! Jangan mengigit telingaku! Itu sakit sekali!" Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kau mengataiku gendut? Kau ingin aku seperti babi karena terlalu gemuk huh? Kau ingin orang-orang mentertawaiku?" Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak akan ada yang mentertawakanmu Baek."

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Justru terlalu kurus itu yang tidak baik Baek." Baekhyun bergumam dengan bahasa yang tidak Chanyeol pahami. Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Oh Baek? Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama kekasihmu saja?"

"Kau berisik sekali. Lagi pula kekasihku seorang pengacara, ia tidak akan diundang di acara seperti ini." Chanyeol mengangguk, diam-diam ia bersyukur. Itu artinya ia akan jarang bertemu dengan kekasih dari mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Baek."

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana jika kekasihmu tau kita pernah tidur bersama? Arh! Kenapa kau mengigit telingaku lagi huh?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan pernah memberitahunya. Sekalipun jangan terpintas di benakmu!"

"Aku tahu Baek." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini di saat seperti ini. "Baek, apa kau mengenal baik sepupumu yang bernama Kim Jiwon?"

"Kim Jiwon? Ah, Jiwon? Tentu saja wae?"

"Perempuan seperti apa Kim Jiwon itu?"

"Dia seorang dokter kandungan, ia juga ramah. Well, mwo. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya padaku soal sepupuku Jiwon?" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"Presdir Byun berkata akan mengenalkanku pada sepupumu yang bernama Kim Jiwon. Kami akan makan malam berdua besok. Aku tidak tahu rupanya seperti apa, Presdir Byun hanya mengatakan namanya saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak surai pria itu untuk sebuah alasan yang tak ia pahami. "Semoga saja besok berjalan dengan baik." Gumam pria itu.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau makan malam itu berjalan dengan baik huh?" Cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit membenahi posisi Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau ia memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan nyaman, apa salahnya dengan berkencan? Oh, aku mungkin saja akan memiliki peluang untuk menikahinya."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jongin dan Sehun sudah menikah, bahkan memiliki seorang putra dan calon bayi. Itu sedikit membuatku iri. Kau juga akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan. Tapi lebih dari pada itu, aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup baik, kehidupanku juga sudah tertata, apa lagi yang ku tunggu?"

"Kapan kalian akan berkencan? Di mana?"

"Besok malam di restaurant Silla Hotel. Kalau tidak salah itu yang dikatakan Presdir Byun. Kami hanya makan malam bersama Baek, bukan berkencan. Setidaknya belum."

Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya. "Arraseo."

"Huh?"

"Jalanlah yang cepat! Aku semakin kesakitan!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Ye, ye."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun tertidur dan Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkannya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil di pusat kota Seoul yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya setelah memutuskan untuk bekerja di bawah perusahaan appanya dan keluar dari General Mills. Chanyeol sebenarnya jarang sekali datang ke tempat ini, tapi belum lama ini ia mengunjungi apartemen itu saat mabuk dan berakhir dengan melakukan sebuah malam panas bersama si pemilik apartemen.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Chanyeol memasukkan _keycard_ apartemen Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan dari _clutch bag_ gadis itu, memastikan jari Baekhyun terdeteksi lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam. Suasana begitu suram dengan penerangan yang minim. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di sova, menepukkan tangannya sekali guna menyalakan lampu utama lalu kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya menuju kamar si mungil.

Menyelimuti gadis itu lalu mengatur suhu ruangan, chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Ia masih ingin melihat gadis pemarah ini.

"Kau terlihat pucat Baek beberapa hari ini." Ucapnya, ia melarikan jemarinya untuk merapikan helaian surai Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Tapi aku suka bagaimana pipimu semakin berisi." Chanyeol terkekeh. Mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu membuat si empu menggeliat. "Kau lucu sekali. Maafkan aku yang ceroboh di masa lalu. Semoga kau bahagia di masa depan." Ucapnya sebelum berdiri dari posisi awalnya yang berdiri di tepian ranjang Baekhyun.

"Eungh, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mendapati punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. "Kita sudah sampai?" Gumam Baekhyun. Merasa tak mendapat sahutan, gadis itu melempar sebuah bantal ke belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Arrh! Kau bangun?" Pria itu memasang wajah sangat terkejut, sepertinya ia tengah melamun tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Aku? Pulang tentu saja. Ini sudah larut malam dan besok aku masih harus bekerja. Tidurlah lagi Baek." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan es krim. Gendong aku ke ruang tengah."

"Baek, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa sakit." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya, kedua alisnya bertautan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek, kau tidak tahan cuaca dingin, kau mudah sakit karenanya. Jika kau makan es krim di jam seperti ini kau juga bisa sakit." Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Aku mau pizza!"

"Ya?"

"Cepat pesankan aku pizza kalau tidak boleh makan es krim." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, menggendong (lagi) tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah. Setelahnya ia melepas jas luarnya, menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai ke siku lalu menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

Gadis itu secara refleks beringsut menyamankan diri di dekat Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol tanpa pemirsi. Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap tapi tidak menggatakan apapun. Pria itu lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi layanan _delivery_ pizza 24 jam yang ia temukan di laman web.

"Apa pizzanya akan lama?"

"Mereka bilang akan sampai dalam 20 menit Baek." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Itu lama sekali."

"Kau lapar sekali? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tetap di tempatmu Yeol."

 **e)(o**

Suara derap langkah cepat kemudian disusul suara seseorang yang seperti tercekik membangunkan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum berjalan setengah berlari menuju toilet yang ada di sebelah dapur apartemen Baekhyun. Seingatnya semalam setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong pizza, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dan tidak mengijinkannya bergerak sedikitpun. Gadis itu tetap dalam posisinya memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya. Lalu keduanya tertidur dengan posisi yang sama semalaman.

"Baek? Kau baik?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Jangan masuk!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu suara itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun sedang memuntahkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tidak lagi memperdulikan peringatan gadis itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Ia mendapati gadis itu berlutut di depan closet. Wajahnya nampak pias.

"Baek?" Chanyeol segera meraih handuk kecil yang ada di rak, berjongkok di sisi yang lebih mungil, menuntun gadis itu berdiri dengan bersandar di tubuhnya. Menyalakan keran di wastafel, membersihkan sekitar bibir gadis itu lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk yang diambilnya.

"Menyebalkan, aku kan sudah bilang jangan masuk." Omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia masih fokus membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dari air liurnya sendiri. Setengah memeluk gadis itu lalu menuntunnya keluar toilet.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman hangat. Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju dapur lalu menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat. Membawanya ke ruang tengah lalu membantu Baekhyun meminumnya perlahan.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengangguk. Mengulurkan lengannya meminta sebuah pelukan dan Chanyeol terlalu cemas untuk berpikir jernih –wannita dalam pelukannya adalah mantan kekasihnya yang kini sudah menjadi milik pria lain-.

"Apa ini karena kau memakan pizza terlalu banyak semalam?"

"Entahlah, ini pertama kalinya aku muntah seperti ini."

"Kita ke dokter ya Baek."

"Shireo!"

"Ayolah Baek. Kita harus segera memeriksanya agar kau cepat mendapat perawatan." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Chanyeol sambil mengigit bibirnya panik.

"Yeol! Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar. "Huh?"

"Aku terlambat mendapat periode bulananku. Dan kita melakukannya tiga kali di masa suburku. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita ke dokter Baek. Akan lebih baik jika memastikannya terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika aku benar-benar hamil?" Pekik Baekhyun marah. Emosinya memang labil belakangan ini. Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menguasai keadaannya karena jika ia ikut panik sudah pasti Baekhyun akan semakin kacau.

Diraihnya tangan mungil Chanyeol. "Kalau kau hamil maka aku adalah appanya Baek. Aku akan bersamamu melewati masa-masa kehamilan ini. Kkeokjeongma, hum?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karirku? Kekasihku?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin marah tapi ia menahannya dengan baik.

"Dengar, kau masih bisa bekerja meskipun hamil Baek. Tidak ada aturan yang melarang hal itu. Kau juga bisa mengambil cuti kehamilan. Soal kekasihmu, kita akan bicara dengannya."

Mata Baekhyun memincing. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya Baek."

"Baiklah, pertama, kau harus membatalkan rencana kencan buta yang dibuat appa. Baru kita ke dokter setelahnya."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Ia tidak memahami korelasi antara permintaan Baekhyun dengan masalah kehamilannya itu. "Huh?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Arraseo, arraseo, aku akan menghubungi abeoji sekarang."

"Jangan katakan soal kemungkinan aku sedang hamil!" Baekhyun melemparkan tudingan ke Chanyeol, pria itu mengangguk.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap dokter di hadapannya dengan wajah pias sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya nampak lebih tenang. Memperhatikan baik-baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sang dokter wanita bernama Kim Jiwon itu. Benar, perempuan itu adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang sedianya akan melakukan kencan buta dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

"Apa kalian mengerti apa yang ku katakan?"

"Ye. Gamsahamnida uisanim." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah Baek." Wanita cantik itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku belum!" Pekik Baekhyun. "Chanyeol dan aku tidak begitu!" Jiwon mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak bisa memahami maksud ucapan sepupunya itu dengan benar.

"Apa Baek?"

"Jiwon-a, tolong jangan beritahu appaku atau siapapun soal ini."

"Huh? Kau hamil di luar nikah?" Pekik Jiwon. Wanita itu memincingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau bilang tadi kau suaminya?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Aku ayah calon bayi kami."

"Tunggu, kau Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Uhuh, jadi ini alasanmu membatalkan makan malam hari ini?"

"Ye, jeosonghamnida Kim Jiwon-ssi."

"Sialan kau Baek! Kau baru saja merebut calon suamiku?" Pekik Jiwon, Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Kau yang berniat merebut appa dari calon anakku!" Serunya. Kedua wanita itu saling memandang sengit sampai Chanyeol berdeham.

"Ah amteun, kalian akan mempertahankan keponakanku bukan?"

"Tentu saja uisanim." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baguslah, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Baekhyun secara pribadi." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh lalu segera melangkah keluar.

"Baek, bukankah pria itu bukan kekasihmu?" Tanya Jiwon, Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan pria itu? _One night stand_?"

Baekhyun menatap Jiwon sebal. "Kami bukan orang seperti itu. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja saat kami mabuk. Lagi pula apa urusanmu tentang itu?"

"Jujur saja aku tertarik dengan ayah calon bayimu. Kalau kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi kekasihmu aku yang akan menikahi pria itu dan dengan senang hati melepaskan bayimu untuk kau asuh. Tapi aku juga sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau memintaku mengasuh bayi kalian." Kim Jiwon tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah gila! Dia Chanyeolku! Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa menikah dengannya!" Pekik Baekhyun emosi.

"Tapi kau memiliki kekasih Baek."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengutak-atik benda itu sebentar sebelum menyalakan perangkat speaker.

"Yeobseyyo chagiya?" Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku hamil." Baekhyun berkata dengan kedua bola mata mengarah kepada Jiwon.

"Huh? Kau apa? Kau hamil?"

"Ya. Dengan mantan kekasihku! Aku ingin kita putus sekarang juga!"

Lalu Baekhyun memutus sambungan begitu saja membuat Jiwon berdecak tak percaya.

"Kau yang gila Baek!"

"Jadi uisanim, tolong rawat aku dan bayiku dengan baik dan jangan pernah melirik ayah calon bayiku. Arraseo?" Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Pulanglah! Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada ayah calon bayimu." Baekhyun meraih tasnya lalu melambai ke arah Jiwon.

 **e)(o**

"Baek, aku ke apartemenmu kemarin siang tapi kau tidak ada. Kau pergi kemana?" Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas jus strawberry dingin –minuman yang biasa Baekhyun minta- ke meja makan.

Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi Kyungsoo saat ini. Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia meraih gelas tinggi itu lalu mengambil beberapa selca sebelum kembali terkikik dengan mata tak lepas dari layar ponselnya.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang mengabaikanku sekarang?" Sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

"Sebentar Soo, aku sedang membalas pesan Chanyeol."

"Huh? Nugu? Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Untuk apa kau berbalas pesan dengan mantan kekasihmu huh?" Kyungsoo sengaja menekankan kata mantan kekasih.

"Oh Soo, bisa kau buatkan aku teh hangat atau sesuatu yang hangat saja? Chanyeol bilang aku tidak boleh minum sesuatu yang dingin."

Kedua alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam. "Kau pikir aku pembantumu huh!" Serunya. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya menatap Kyungsoo. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Baek, kau kembali pada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat dipahami orang lain.

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa ia melarang-larangmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena kami sudah putus ia tidak boleh melarangku?" Jawabnya polos. Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring.

"Michigetta!"

"Soo, buatkan teh hangat ya."

"Sialan kau Baek!"

"Ya! Jangan mengumpat, kau sedang hamil."

"Yaish!"

"Ku bilang jangan mengumpat."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menghela nafas malas. Ia mengaduk asal minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Melirik sekilas ke arah pergerlangan tangan, tepatnya ke jam tangan yang ia pakai. Bahunya merosot. Ia hampir saja memekik karena kesal jika sosok yang ditunggu muncul dari arah pintu masuk restaurant yang berada di sebuah hotel bintang limat tempatnya menunggu.

Chanyeol meletakkan kunci mobil dan ponselnya ke atas meja. Menarik keluar kursi yang berada di samping Baekhyun. Suasana tempat itu begitu sepi, hanya ada dua pasangan lain yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Baekhyun melengos, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, tadi ada sedikit masalah di kantor jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat begitu saja." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya dan Chanyeol memilih untuk berbuat nekat, meraih wajah mungil itu lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang mencembik itu.

"Ya!"

"Kau mengabaikanku Baek. Jadi, kenapa kau meminta bertemu hum? Sudah makan siang?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia tidak mendapati makanan apapun di meja.

"Aku ingin pergi menonton film. Tapi aku tidak mau menonton sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan?"

"Mereka sibuk sekali dan Sehun Jongin melarang mereka pergi kemanapun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Arraseo, mau menonton apa?"

"Kajja, kita pergi sekarang. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"Oh, Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Seru sebuah suara, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jung Chaeyeon berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ah, putri Tuan Jung." Ucap Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum anggun.

Chaeyeon mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku senang kau mengingatnya. Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang? Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi?" Tawarnya.

"Ya! Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chaeyeon pura-pura terkejut. "Oh! Baekhyun-a, kau ada di sini. Mian aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Ia lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Chanyeol sedang sangat sibuk. Kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Sinis Baekhyun.

"Ah benarkah? Apa aku boleh bergabung? Bukankah kita teman?"

Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Sudahlah, pergi saja dengan Chaeyeon!" Serunya kesal lalu pergi dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

"Ah mianhamnida Nona Jung, saya harus pergi."

"Wae? Baekhyun bilang kita bisa pergi berdua saja." Chaeyeon berkeras. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyun sedang marah saat ini jadi tolong mengerti. Maafkan saya. Permisi." Chanyeol buru-buru meraih kunci mobil dan ponselnya lalu berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee! Ya! Baekhyunee! Berhenti di situ." Baekhyun masih meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jangan berlari!" Seru Chanyeol, pria itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu berdiri menghadang wanita itu. "Maafkan aku. Hum?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Aniya, kau boleh marah tapi jangan membenci. Ingat bayi kita." Pria itu meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Jangan berlari. Jangan kelelahan Baek."

"Kau tertarik pada Chaeyeon kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Andai saja aku bisa Baek, bagaimana aku bisa tertarik pada wanita lain jika saja aku memiliki seorang wanita dan calon bayi hum? Katakan padaku."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol memeluk si mungil.

"Kita sedang berada di tengah jalan Park, kalau kau lupa." Cibir Baekhyun, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya karena malu. "Tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melepasnya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun memang selalu menggemaskan berapapun usianya.

 **e)(o**

"Kau mau menumpang mobil kami saja Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

Hari ini ketiga teman karib itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dengan menemani Kyungsoo membeli beberapa peralatan bayi. Wanita bermata bulat itu akan segera melahirkan dalam hitungan minggu, tepatnya empat minggu ke depan jika sesuai dengan perkiraan yang dikatakan dokternya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan dijemput suami mereka masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di sebuah café tak jauh dari deretan kawasan pertokoan.

"Aniya, rumah kalian dan apartemenku kan berlawanan arah." Tolak Baekhyun masih sambil menikmati pie buah di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu pulang bersamaku saja. Apartemenmu kan searah denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi Baek, kau belakangan makan banyak sekali. Mengingatkanku pada masa-masa awal kehamilanku saja. Kau tidak hamilkan Baek?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Ya! Bicara apa kau ini? Pacarnya sibuk begitu!" Luhan terkikik geli.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Apanya yang salah? Oh, Chanyeol sudah datang!" Pekik Baekhyun. Kedua wanita lain mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu ke arah pintu masuk.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan balutan celana kain misty dark grey dan kemeja hitam yang dilipat sesiku baru saja memasuki kawasan café itu. Beberapa pelajar perempuan dan gadis pengunjung café menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah pria itu menunjukkan gurat kelelahan tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar ketampanannya. Berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Wanita mungil itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Menyambut lengan Chanyeol yang terarah kepadanya lalu melemparkan diri ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Belakangan si mungil sangat suka mencium bau si pria.

"Hum, kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku langsung ke sini begitu abeoji mengijinkanku pulang. Langsung pulang atau ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Pria itu melirik _paper bag_ yang berada di sekitar Baekhyun –yang mana hanya milik Baekhyun karena barang belanjaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan mereka pulangkan melalui jasa pengiriman karena terlalu banyak-. "Ku rasa sudah cukup kegiatanmu hari ini. Mari pulang dan makan malam. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Samgyetang?" Gumam Baekhyun ragu. "Ah tidak-tidak, aku mau makan ramyeon hari ini."

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak ada makanan pedas untukmu Baek." Yang lebih mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Arraseo, samgyetang saja."

"Jja, oh, Kyungsoo-ah, Luhan-ah aku sempat berpapasan dengan Jongin dan Sehun di jalan. Mereka akan segera datang. Kami pulang duluan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih melongo di tempat. Tidak habis pikir dengan adegan yang barusan mereka lihat. Beberapa pengunjung juga mendesah kecewa karena mengira pria tampan itu sudah ada pemiliknya.

"Kau lihat itu tadi Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. "Apa Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia menjawab tidak. Tapi kenapa mereka aneh sekali hari ini? Apa itu tadi? Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri begitu?" Kyungsoo bergumam.

"Besok kita harus meminta penjelasan pada si lebah centil itu!"

"Ya, kau benar Lu."

 **e)(o**

"Baek?"

"Hum?" Baekhyun masih sibuk membuat catatan di buku yang ia miliki. Gadis itu sesekali akan menghela nafas atau mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau yakin akan memakai pakaian yang kau beli ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan beberapa kaos model croptee, bandage dress dan pakaian lain yang menurut Chanyeol tidak pantas. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam saat Chanyeol dibuat penasaran dengan barang belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian-pakaian itu? Bukankah mereka sangat cantik?" Jawab Baekhyun tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan buku dan penanya.

"Tapi ini terlalu ketat, pendek dan terbuka Baek." Chanyeol menatap belakang kepala Baekhyun –wanita itu duduk di karpet sedangkan Chanyeol di sova-. "Dan kau sedang hamil."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu aku akan gemuk dan pakaian itu tidak pantas begitu?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Bukan begitu, semua pakaian itu memamerkan bentuk tubuhmu dan aku tidak suka. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Kenapa serius sekali huh?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutup bukunya. Berdiri lalu meletakkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi terkejut.

"Baek, bagaimana jika kekasihmu tiba-tiba datang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia masih belum memberitahukan pria itu perihal putusnya hubungan keduanya.

"Yeol-a, berapa gajimu sebulan huh?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Jawab saja."

"Setidaknya aku mendapat 15 juta won per bulan sebagai gaji pokok." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau mampu menghidupiku jika aku berhenti bekerja? Yah, aku punya tabungan tapi ku pikir dengan biaya hidup, melahirkan, lalu merawat calon bayi kita akan sulit untukku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Kau sungguh ingin berhenti?"

"Wae? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Aniya, aku akan senang jika kau begitu tapi apakah kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri? Kau bilang masih ingi berkarir?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. Ia menunjukkan isi tulisan di buku yang ia pegang tadi. Mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Chanyeol masih dalam pangkuan pria itu.

"Aku membuat perhitungan untuk itu dan ini hasilnya, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan appa dan fokus pada calon bayi kita." Chanyeol mengamati sejenak tulisan yang dibuat Baekhyun sebelum meraih buku itu lalu menutupnya dan meletakannya di sisi kosong sova yang mereka duduki.

Ia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu menghadapkan tubuh itu ke arahnya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau melakukannya untukku dan bayi kita Baek. Tapi lebih dari itu, bukankah kita seharusnya menemui kekasihmu terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Huh?" Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang yang lebih tinggi.

"Kami sudah putus." Gumamnya.

"Baek kau- bersungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lagi pula pria lain yang mencampakanku di masa lalu datang dan merebut hatiku secara paksa."

"Aku tidak mencampakanmu Baek."

"Lalu menurutmu aku yang melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengerang. Meraih kepala mungil Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir si mungil sekilas. "Mau memperjelas hubungan kita hum?" Baekhyun mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mau menikah denganku Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa fasilitas yang bisa ku dapatkan?"

"Tinggal bersama denganku secara gratis?"

"Aku sudah punya apartemen sendiri."

"Uang bulanan?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya dari gajiku."

"Catatan pernikahan dengan nama kita berdua?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kini bersemu merah. Ia terkekeh. "Lalu anak-anak lucu yang akan menemani harimu, kau bisa mendapatkan sebanyak yang kau mau." Baekhyun mengerang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. "Tempat bersandar favoritmu, kau bisa menggunakannya sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Yaish! Geumanhae!"

"U'um aku belum selesai menjawab pertanyaanmu Baekhyunee, bagaimana dengan mobil dan driver yang siap mengantarmu kemana saja kau mau?"

"Kau bisa membawaku ke bulan?"

"Di sana gersang Baek, kau akan kehausan. Pilih tempat yang lain saja."

"Ya!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau bisa mendapat teman terbaik dalam hidupmu, teman bercerita, teman yang bersedia mendengar rengekanmu, memenuhi permintaanmu, teman tidur, dan yang terpenting teman hidup."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi apa kau tahu yang terbaik dari semua itu jika kau mengatakan ya atas lamaranku?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau berhak mendapat cinta dariku sebanyak yang kau mau, kau juga boleh mengisi ulangnya secara gratis." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau se _cheesy_ ini Park?"

"Hanya denganmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

Pria itu merendahkan posisinya. Memiringkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun. Berbisik perlahan.

"Menikahlah denganku Baek."

Ia segera menggapai bibir tipis wanita yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Melumatnya perlahan dengan gerakan lembut. Kedua tangannya bergerak menekan tubuh yang lebih mungil untuk merapat. Mengetukkan lidahnya di atas bibir Baekhyun lalu menjelajahi mulut si mungil. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggeram pasrah atas perlakuan yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tidak perlu mendengar jawaban secara lisan dari wanitanya, ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

 **e)(o**

"Appa." Rengek Baekhyun.

Keduanya sedang berlutut di hadapan Presdir Byun untuk memohon pengampunan sekaligus memohon restu. Presdir Byun hanya terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan keduanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian pria tua itu tertawa nyaring.

"Bangunlah, kalian berlebihan sekali berlutut seperti itu." Ucap tuan Byun. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu soal ini? Jiwon akan benar-benar menyembunyikannya dariku?" Presdir Byun berdecak. "Yang benar saja."

"Appa!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. Ia berjalan ke pelukan sang appa.

"Aigoo, bayi kecil appa akan segera memiliki bayinya sendiri."

"Abeoji, gamsahamnida." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras sejauh ini untuk menaklukan bayi nakal ini Park." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Abeoji yang sudah bekerja keras membantuku."

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?" Tanya Presdir Byun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatapan.

"Segera." Jawab keduanya.

 **e)(o**

"Errr, ada apa dengan tatapan penuh cinta itu huh?" Luhan mengernyit jijik. Ia meletakkan jusnya di atas meja ruang makan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kelahiran bayi pertama pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekaligus kepulangannya dari rumah sakit usai melahirkan. Kehamilan Baekhyun baru menginjak bulan ketiga jadi belum terlihat. Mereka berencana akan memberikan kabar baik hari ini tentang hal itu sekaligus rencana pernikahan mereka dalam waktu dekat.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu yang berada di perut Baekhyun noona? Apa ia menyimpan banyak lemak di sana?" Tanya Sehun lalu tertawa keras, tapi berhenti setelah mendapat tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Dan ada apa dengan kau yang bersandar pada mantan kekasihmu itu? Kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian kembali bersama?" Tanya Jongin yang baru kembali dari dapur. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ta-dah!" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan.

"Mwoga!" Pekik keempatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang tidak kembali?" Seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengusap perutnya. "Ada hal yang lebih baik lagi. Baekhyun sedang hamil, tiga bulan." Kini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"Mwo?" Kembali suasana ruangan itu begitu heboh.

"Kami memang berencana memberikan kejutan. Baekhyun dan aku tidak kembali bersama menjadi sepasang kekasih, lebih dari itu kami memutuskan untuk bersama sebagai sepasang Nyonya dan Tuan Park."

Luhan berangsur memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ingin begitu, tapi ada baby Taeoh di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Kau benar-benar akan menikah! Astaga!" Pekik Luhan tertahan. Beruntung Ziyu berada di dalam gendongan babanya.

"Amteun, chukkae!" Seru Jongin.

"Jadi, _love experiment_ menghasilkan bayi huh?" Sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa geli.

"Kau benar, ada baby Ziyu, baby Taeoh, dan baby bermarga Park _soon to born_." Ucap Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

 **Epilog**

"Apa kau bersedia Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bagaimana denganmu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Maka kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Suara tepukan bergemuruh di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan wanita itu balas menatap prianya.

"Saranghae Baek. Neomu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae, neomu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Tapi Yeol, ku rasa ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengatakan aku mencintaimu padaku." Mata Baekhyun memincing tajam, Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Tidak seharusnya mereka mengucap janji suci ketika Baekhyun berada dalam mode emosi yang labil.

"Baek, tentu saja kau sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol membuat tamu yang datang keheranan.

"Baek, jebal. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol melangkah menyusul Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo istrinya.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu tak tahu.

"Ku rasa memiliki Baekhyun noona sebagai istri bukan pilihan yang bagus. Noona satu itu pemarah sekali." Ucap Sehun bergidik.

"Ya! Kau baru saja mengatai temanku?" Pekik Luhan.

Well, berdoa saja semoga Chanyeol bisa menaklukan istri pemarahnya.

 **END**

 **e)(o**

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ dan _favourite_ nya (jika ada wkwk).

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, follow dan favourite di Love Experiment dan belum sempat saya balas komennya.

Yeay! Akhirnya saya bisa update sequel. Memang sengaja saya pisah dari FF nya hehe. Btw bagi yang bingung bisa baca dulu FF saya 'Love Experiment' (ini bukan promosi saya meyakinkan kalian). Yang sudah baca Love Experiment, kalian sadar Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun bilang 'saranghae' atau sejenisnya ke Baekhyun? wkwkwk. Saya ingatnya sih begitu.

Thank you and Love ya all~

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


End file.
